


Queen of His Heart

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [28]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakespeare had made us believe it was the hideous hunchbacked Richard III who seduced the innocent Lady Anne Neville over the dead body of her father-in-law the Lancastrian King Henry VI. But the truth could not be more different...</p><p>Based on a prompt from AnnetheSeaMaiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



**Yuletide, 1471**

After a joyful celebration of Yuletide at the Court, Richard the Duke of Gloucester returned to his quarter. The youngest brother of the King had proved himself a great commander in the battlefield and loyal right-hand-man to the King. With the pregnant Woodville Queen by his side, the York King spoke to the young duke about his potential bride.

"Our sister Meg wrote to me about her stepdaughter," the King told him. "Princess Marie of Burgundy is a great catch, for you and England, Dickon."

Richard only responded by swallowing his wine.

"I also heard that she is very attractive," the King continued. "With great wealth."

Richard raised an eyebrow.

"The ambassador from Burgundy shall be here tomorrow," the King said. "I assume you will be here as well."

Richard only grinned.

"You are not still thinking of Lady Anne Neville, are you?" the King teased and then lowered his voice. "Take my advice, brother, marry a woman with curves and thus can bear you sons. Frankly, I have nothing against Lady Anne, but the girl is too frail."

The mentioning of Lady Anne Neville brought a mixture of anger and regret to Richard. He had grown up with Lady Anne with a burning desire to marry her. However, to his dismay, Lady Anne ended up marrying Edward of Lancaster and became Princess of Wales to the Lancastrian side. Despite his mother Duchess Cecily of York had explained to him that Lady Anne probably had no choice but to obey her father's orders, Richard still felt as if Anne had betrayed him.

As soon as the celebration ended, he rose from his seat and went back to his quarter.

He stepped into his antechamber and heard some noise.

"Who's there?" He asked.

No one responded.

As a seasoned soldier and hunter, Richard hid himself in a corner and patiently waited for the opposite to act. Finally, after a long moment, he saw a green figure sneaked out and rushed into his chamber.

He went after that green figure into his bedchamber, but then lost sight of his prey.

Slowly, he pulled out his sword.

"Come out, whoever you are," he commanded.

Behind the green curtain of his bed post, a lady stepped out. She was wearing a dark green gown trimmed with furs; her hair was down.

"Good lord Richard," she curtsied.

Richard recognized her instantly. "Anne?"

Anne rose to her feet while Richard put his sword back into the scabbard. "I was praying at the chapel," she explained. "Tried to return to my chamber but got lost."

Looking at her, Richard tried to hold back his emotions but failed.

"Why are you here really?" He approached her coldly. "Are you here to spy on me for George?"

"I am George's ward, yes," Anne said. "But I am not his spy. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"But you have married Lancaster," Richard said bitingly. "You married a man who fought against me."  

Hearing that, Anne fell on her knees. Holding onto his leg, she wept, "It was not my doing. My father took me to away to Burgundy, and as his dutiful daughter, I did what I was told. I was married to Lancaster, but my heart never betrayed you. If you want me punished...I already have been. Nothing can be worse for me. I have fallen very low from very high. I am a traitor's daughter to be sent to nunnery..."

"Nunnery?"

"Yes," Anne wiped her eyes. "George is sending me to a nunnery, so he can keep all my family's fortune to himself."

"Have you heard, about my betrothal to Mary of Burgundy?" Richard asked evenly.

"Isabel has told me," Anne murmured.

"Get up," Richard pulled her back up on her feet. Seeing her eye to eye, he found her in a pitiful state. Yet, at the same time, he saw her as that young girl from Middleham who stole his heart.

"I should go," Anne said, pushed him away. "If Isabel's ladies noticed that I'm not in chamber, or worse, if they find me here..."

She began to walk away from him, but very slowly. Just before she was to open the door, Richard spoke, "Wait."

Anne halted.

She didn't move at all until Richard came to her.

"No, Richard," Anne said gently as Richard came closer to her. "You need to marry. You need alliance. You need heirs. You don't need me. If you marry Mary of Burgundy, it will bring you significant wealth and power."

"So can you," Richard replied. "You are still heiress to the Beauchamp fortune, like your sister."

Anne rested her face against his shoulders. "But do you think I have the body to bear you sons?" Anne whispered. She backed up and reached to her back to unlace her dress. Inch by inch, her dress was pooled by her feet. Standing before him in her silky, transparent shift, she said meekly, "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Through her shift, he could see the curves of her body.

She took his hand and guided it to her breast through the fabric of her shift.

"Would you like to see more?" She whispered.

The shift fell off her body, leaving her bare.  

Before she knew it, he shoved her against the door; his thumb rubbed the hard tip of her breast. Anne breathed hard and tried to suppress her moans. His lips were on hers as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his doublet. He kissed her hard and bit on her neck. Anne pulled his doublet off him and moaned gently when his took her nipple into his mouth. She curved her body against the wooden door as he went down to kiss her stomach. She lifted up her thigh so he could caress her between her legs.

"Wait," Anne stopped him before he could go any further.

She pushed him down onto the ground. Taking off his shirt and unlacing his breeches, she straddled him. Moaning, she bent her body backwards as she rode him. He stroked every inch of her torso until he rose to nuzzle her breasts. He pushed her down and rolled on top of her. Holding her arms down, he thrust into her like a beast.

Anne could feel him coming close.

"No! We can't!" She pushed him off her with all her strength. Crawling away, she stood and picked up her shift. Looking back at Richard, and his confused and angered face, she muttered, "I cannot dishonor myself by allowing me to carry any man's bastard child."

She stood with her back to Richard, who could see her entire behind.

"I wish..." Anne began and wept. "I wish there could be another way. That my father had not fallen out with the King...and I marrying you. But that is not to be..."

She dressed and wiped her eyes.

Richard was standing not too far away, with his shirt on.

"Richard, will you kiss me goodbye?" Anne asked. "For that I will be sent to a nunnery and you will be betrothed to another."

And he did.

The kiss was not a simple kiss of goodbye.

But a long kiss of passion.

For the remainder of the night, Richard could not forget his moment with Anne.

 _Marry a woman with good curves,_ King Edward had told him.

Though the King and everyone else had considered Anne as frail, Richard would disagree. Her body had developed curves; her breasts were full; and her thighs...

His anger and hurt from her marrying Lancaster began to diminish.

All he wanted was to hold on to what he once lost.

***

The next morning, the King and the ambassador from Burgundy waited for Richard's appearance.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

The squires returned and reported that he was not in his chambers.

On the other side of the Windsor Castle, Lady Anne was gone as well, as the erratic Isabel Duchess of Clarence found.

***

_Meanwhile miles away in Sanctuary of St. Martin le Grand..._

Richard sauntered towards the bed, throwing his shirt off - the last piece of his clothing. Anne kneeled on the bed, waiting for him. She raised her arms so that he could peel her shift over her head. She lied down with her arms over her head and bent her legs.

"Touch," she murmured.

She closed her eyes and drowned herself in pleasures as he massaged her breasts and caressed her thighs. She could hardly lie still when he replaced his hands with his lips.

Wrapping her legs around him, she rubbed his muscular shoulders with her wedding ring on her left hand while he made love to her.

She cried out when he spilled his seed into her.

Moments later, Anne lied on her belly as Richard covered her back with kisses. She smiled when he touched her butts and giggled when he pinched her. Rolling over, she adjusted her position to lie in his arms and stroked his chest. The coolness from her ring rubbed against his heart.

She was no longer fallen daughter of Warwick nor ward to George.

She was now Lady Anne Neville, Duchess of Gloucester.

Anne smiled and kissed Richard on the chest.

Initially, she was disappointed that she didn't become Queen of England as her father had planned; and Lancaster was so dull in bed. But now, she realized that it was much more victorious as the queen of Richard's heart.

_Was ever a man's heart thus won?_

**Author's Note:**

> Anne is definitely not innocent in this fic; the original prompt was that Anne seduced Richard like Lady Olenna seduced Luthor. Here, Anne wanted to be Queen of England and was willing to choose glory over Richard. But since she lost her cause, she had to woo Richard back.
> 
> I hope you like this.


End file.
